ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)/Fish Out of Water
Fish Out of Water is the 2nd episode of Season 2 in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Champions ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Tigra / Mary Jane Watson ** White Wolf / Kevin Hunt ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Firestar / Liz Allan ** Wave / Teresa Parker (flashback and main story) ** Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper *** Edith ** Patriot / Randy Robertson ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Brawn / Amadeus Cho (appears in TV, Computer screen and hologram only) Supporting Characters * Atlanteans ** Attuma (flashback and main story) ** Lady Elana (flashback and main story) ** Princess Namorita (first appearance) (flashback and main story) * Triton (first appearance) Antagonists * Hydra ** Red Skull / Johann Schmidt ** Crossbones / Brock Rumlow * Tiger Shark * Mister Negative / Martin Li (appears in TV, Computer screen and hologram only) Other Characters * Max Modell (appears in TV, Computer screen and hologram only) * Aunt May (appears in TV, Computer screen and hologram only; no dialogue) * Wanda Maximoff (first appearance; no dialogue) (appears in TV, Computer screen and hologram only) * Iron Man / Tony Stark (mentioned only) * Hulk / Bruce Banner (mentioned only) * Captain StanStan Lee appears as the Captain / Pilot in Command in the Champions' personal jet plane * Richard Parker (mentioned only) * Mary Parker (mentioned only) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury (mentioned only) ** Brazilian Sector Commander Plot set after Marvel's Transformers: Assemble and Roll Out''Having been granted with their personal jet plane by Tony Stark, Peter Parker and his friends as well as his sister Teresa are excited to enjoy two weeks of their summer vacations in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, while Amadeus Cho / Brawn is with his girlfriend Wanda Maximoffshe later returns in ''Of Syrens and Witches in Hawaii, and Max Modell and Aunt May are in a safari at Africa. In their first day, Peter and the group enjoy a morning at the beach. While having a moment alone, Teresa encounters her old friends from Atlantis Princess Namorita and young Inhuman Triton. Just then, Peter is alerted of danger in the city and, dressing up as Spider-Man, rushes to investigate. He soon encounters Hydra commander Crossbones, whom Spider-Man berates for "hijacking his and his teammates' summer vacations.". Spider-Man and Crossbones (who was sent to Rio by Red Skull to intercept Namorita and Triton for information about Atlantis) engage in a fight, on which Spider-Man wins, damages Crossbones' tracker and (using one of the Rocket Drones which Carlie Cooper designed) sends him flying to the , but not before the villain warns Spider-Man that this is not over yet. Back in their apartment with Namorita and Triton, the group is alerted by Peter of Crossbones' presence, making Namorita deduce Red Skull's plans of invading Atlantis and request the young heroes' help with the situation. Using Ant-Girl's shrinkable submarine and Spider-Man's new Iron Spider suit, they travel undersea on their way to Atlantis. During which, Teresa shares with the others memories of her past with the AtlanteansWave's origins were revealed in ''Bloodlines'', including her training with them and her time with Namorita and her mother and the heir to the throne of Atlantis Lady Elana. Just then, the submarine is attacked by rogue Atlantean Tiger Shark, who is out to kill Namorita and Triton to stop Atlantis' peace treaty with the people of Attilan. Spider-Man battles Tiger Shark underwater and stalls him long enough for Atlantean king Attuma and his soldiers to arrive and neutralize Tiger Shark, who is taken prisoner. Spider-Man and his group receive a warm welcome to Atlantis, where Lady Elana is pleased to see Teresa again, despite still remorseful for having not been able to stop the murders of hers and Peter's parents. Spider-Man and the rest of the team further explore Atlantis, during which Peter is told by Attuma about his parents' secret alliances with the Atlanteans, who were the ones who shared with them information about how to destroy the Bloodgems before they could fall in wrong hands. Just then, Spider-Man and Attuma discover a tracker implanted on Tiger Shark's fin by Crossbones to be used as a means to help Red Skull find Atlantis. The Champions and Atlanteans manage to hold their own against the invading Hydra troopers as Attuma confronts Red Skull, who seeks to obtain Attuma's trident to be used for Hydra's rise to power. In the issuing chaos, Tiger Shark is broken out of his cell and, disgusted with the fact that Skull used him as a beacon, sets out to ambush him as Ghost Spider and Ms. Marvel alert Spider-Man. Using hyper-portals projected by Nova and Spider-Girl, the Champions manage to drive off the Hydra troopers and send teleport them to Siberia, where they end up helplessly frozen by their wet armors. Spider-Man and Attuma continue fighting Red Skull until both sides are attacked by the furious Tiger Shark, who also seeks the trident to earn control over Atlantis. Taking advantage of the two villains fighting each other for Attuma's trident, Spider-Man webs them both into a fake trident (which is used to bait Red Skull and Tiger Shark) filled with Alpha Owl's rocket birds. Red Skull and Tiger Shark are launched out of Atlantis and the sea by the young heroes and caught in a massive explosion and heavily injured. Both survive as Red Skull is carried to prison by the Brazilian sector of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tiger Shark avoids capture, during which he receives a message from Mister Negative, who offers him resources for revenge in exchange of Tiger Shark's services for the Dragon's Breath. The Champions earn Attuma's gratitude for saving Atlantis as Triton returns to Attilan with Attuma's signed peace treaty and Lady Elana makes more noble complements with Teresa, who vows to still visit her and Namorita in Atlantis soon. Back in the surface, Peter and his friends, glad to know they still have 6 days and one week of their summer vacations, continue enjoying themselves in Rio. Episode ends with a montage of pictures taken by the group in numerous places around the city, ending with a picture of them standing before the . Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson * Jessica DiCicco as Ant-Girl / Cassie Lang * Mae Whitman as Wave / Teresa Parker * Tara Strong as Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper * Cameron Bowen as White Wolf / Kevin Hunt * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Laura Bailey as Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Jack DeSena as Nova / Sam Alexander * Natalie Lander as Firestar / Liz Allan * Zeno Robinson as Patriot / Randy Robertson * Greg Cipes as Inferno / Dante Pertuz * Antony Del Rio as Reptil / Humberto Lopez * Eric Bauza as Brawn / Amadeus Cho, Triton * Colleen Villard as Princess Namorita * Dan Donohue as Attuma * Ashley Eckstein as Lady Elana * Fred Tatasciore as Crossbones / Brock Rumlow, Max Modell * Liam O'Brien as Red Skull / Johann Schmidt * Matthew Mercer as Tiger Shark, S.H.I.E.L.D. Brazilian Sector Commander * Stephen Oyoung as Mister Negative / Martin Li Trivia * In his holographic conversation with his teammates, Brawn mentions that Bruce Banner / Hulk would not do well in Rio like the Champions are doing because of "the trouble he got himself into". This is a reference to the 2008 The Incredible Hulk film, on which Banner was pursued by both street bullies and General Ross' men in . References Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version) Category:Episodes